The Beloved
by Amu4ever
Summary: Damm… there is blackness all around me. Oh no no no…I can't faint, I would die. I have to do something. Suddenly I hear Edwards voice in my head again. B/A/C/M Rated M for later chapters. SM owns the characters just the plot is mine.
1. Below the surface

**Bella's POV**

Where am I? How did I get here? Why is it so dark? With a sudden rush of adrenaline I realized something. I can't breathe. I open my mouth to suck in the so needed air, but I only got water. Wait…what? Water? Which water?

I struggle again to breath, but I just get more and more water. I expand my hands and try to find something to hold on. Like the edge of the bathtub, but there is nothing. That's strange… It's getting more and more difficult to think and I start to feel light in my head. I have to do something and fast. I force my limbs to oblige to my wishes and swam, somewhere, anywhere, but I don't see the surface.

Damm… I can't see much more than darkness anymore. Oh no no no…I can't faint, I would die. I have to do something. Suddenly I hear Edwards voice in my head again. He says that I should fight, that I should be strong for him. But he is not here anymore, so why should I listen to him? I stop struggling and listen to Edward, who starts to scream in my head. But I don't care, he wouldn't even care if I died. _He probably wouldn't even notice, _I think with a bitter smile on my face.

After all it was him, who stole my heart and then just smashed it. The blackness is starting to spread, I am not able to see anymore, but who cares? I will die anyway. The last thing I know is, that someone is screaming my name. But who? Edward? No, that's not his voice. The blackness is to strong for me now, so I decide to give in and lose myself in it. As I close my eyes to give in to the blackness I hear the voice again.

_"Bella? Bella!? Bella!"_


	2. With a splash

Jake's POV

"Bella!" J scream and jump into the waves. Where is she? I have to find her. My head hits the surface with a big splash of water. One second later I already look for the so familiar brown locks, but there is nothing. Or wait was that…? Yeah…a flash of brown! "Bella?", I ask with a hopeful voice.

I swim as fast as I can to her side, but she doesn't react to me at all. What should I do? I reach for her hand and drag her to the surface to get her the needed oxygen. The whole time she doesn't move, not even a little bit. Not good… she has lost too much already, she can't lose her life as well. She doesn't deserve this. I hold her closer to me and swim to the beach to lay her down. I shake her and try to wake her like I did every time she slept at my place, but there is nothing… No reaction at all.

That's when I noticed that something was off. I couldn't hear her breathing. My heart nearly stopped. She couldn't be already dead, could she? What am I supposed to o in such a situation? Suddenly I remember the first-aid class I attended last year. I silently thank god that I paid attention to that particular lesson. I gentle lift her chin and place my lips on hers. I start to give her the so needed air and after a short time she moves her head away and begins to cough. She is alive! Thank god! She didn't die! I gentle rub my hand and up and down her spin to calm her coughing, but it only got worse. Stupid salt water! I take my hand back and look at her. She is completely wet and shivers shake her body wild. With one last look I stand up and take her in my arms.

Bell's POV

_I am alone, _that is the first thing I notice. Besides the table there is a glass of water and a medicine for my throat. I feel bad, really bad. My throat burns like crazy and I have really no idea, how I got into my bed. The last thing I could remember was a voice. I was talking to someone, but who? And why did my throat burn like that?

With a look at the clock I notice that it was 12 o'clock, so I had still some time before I would have to prepare dinner for Charlie. I close my eyes and try to remember again. There was a voice. Someone had called me, it was… Suddenly my handy rang. With a sigh I stand up to get it. I nearly fall back again, because I am weaker than I thought. I stand up again and answer the call.

Bella - "Hello"  
? – "Bella?!"  
Bella – "Alice? Why are you –", I start with a husky voice.  
Alice – "You are alive?! We thought you were dead after we saw you fall from that cliff! "

_Cliff? Which cliff?_

– " Edward thought you were dead too! We tried to hide it from him, at least until we knew it was wrong, but Rose didn't control herself and he read it in her thoughts. He went to Italy! Oh Bella I am so sorry. I am so sorry", she started to sob violently in the phone. "I couldn't stop him! I tried! Really!"

B – "What …Italy? Why would he…?"

_Italy there was something special about it. Edward told me something. I think it was something about a vampire family. A royal family, or something like that. But why would he want to…?_

B- "Oh dam it…he doesn't want to expose himself, does he?!", I ask with a panicked voice.  
A- " You have to save him! You are the only one, who can do it! Please Bella!"

B- "But how can I-"

A- "Don't worry about that, I will be there in five minutes!"

B- "But-"

A- "Sorry, I have to hang up! See you in five minutes!"

B_- "Wai-", I try again, but she already hung up on me. Damm!_

I look at the phone with a confused look and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I stand before the mirror, I was really shocked. There was a huge bandage on my head. Hmm…so I hit my head. That would explain, why I couldn't remember the last events at all.

Before I had much time to think about it Alice stood in the middle of the living room and hugged me tightly. "I missed you so much Bella! I am so sorry that I left you! Please forgive me!", there was this sobbing sound again. But could I forgive her so easily? "Alice I missed you too, but I can't answer to that question right away. I need some time to think about it. Lets just think about our possibilities to save Edward.".  
"Right Edward! We have to save him and fast! He went to Italy not too long ago. If we go after him now, we could still stop him from exposing himself. But we don't have much time left, so we have to hurry."

"Okay. I will just write Charlie a note." With a sigh I turn around and write Charlie a fast note that I met Alice and decided to spend the weekend with her. And that I won't be back until Monday.  
With a last look back I go out of the house and close the door behind me.

_I didn't know at that time, that I will never see it again_


	3. To hide in Italian shadows

Bella's POV

I want to faint, or sleep, or anything just to be unconscious. I know that I have to save Edward fast and everything, but why did we have to be on this airplane? I close my eyes and hope to get that dam nausea to stop. I normally don't have a problem with airplanes, but I wasn't prepared for so many turbulences. And my headache doesn't help at all. Strange enough I didn't notice the pain in my head before. "Are you alright?", Alice asks worried. "You look very pale", she tries again after I didn't react. "Yeah, I am alright I just need to sleep for a bit." She nods and leans back into her seat. I do the same and try again to get some hours of sleep. Can't be that difficult, right?

After a few minutes I realize, that it isn't that easy. So I open my eyes again and look out into the sky. I start to wonder again about the earlier events. How did I get that bandage on my head? Who put it there and what caused the injury? So many questions and no answers at all. It was so frustrating. After a while I close my eyes again and finally drift into sleep.

I wake up to the sound of a car. Beside me I can see Alice driving. I look out of the window and feel the nausea rise up again. Dam…she was driving fast. Obviously I made some sort of noise, because she was looking at me very worried. "Could you please drive a bit slower?" I see understanding flash across her face and she starts to drive a bit slower, but still very fast. "Sorry Bella, but if we don't hurry, we won't make it in time", she said apologetically. I moan inwardly and lean my head against the window. The cool glass helps a bit to ease the pain in my head. "Where are we?"

"Ten minutes away from Volterra.", Alice replies.

Exactly ten minutes later Alice parks the car on the side of the street. We get out of the car and I look around confused. "Today is a festival in Volterra", Alice answers to my unasked question. Alice and I separate and run through the crowd to find Edward. Alice is forced to walk on the side of the crowed to be hidden in the shadows. It would be very bad, if someone saw her in the sun. After a few more minutes I finally see him. He stands across of me in the shadow of a side road. His eyes are closed and it seems like he is listening to something. I have to hurry. I ran and try to get as fast as possible to his side. As he takes one step ahead I finally make it to his side and shove him fully into the shadows. He doesn't protest. He just opens his eyes and smiles. "Edward you have to stop this! I am alive so stay in the shadows and let us go home together!" He smiles wider. "I didn't know that vampires could get an illusion…Interesting." He touches my chin with his hand and strokes it gently. "I can even feel your skin, that's amazing." I start to get impatient "Edward. I am not an illusion now let's g-"

"Edward Cullen! We have been looking for you!", A girly voice said.

Edward growled. "He doesn't plan to expose himself anymore!", Alice voice sais from behind my back.

"That doesn't matter. You have to come with us", she says and looks at Edward.

She has blond hair and red eyes. So she is a human blood drinker.  
The boy beside her has black hair and is huge. His hair is black and he looks a bit like Emmet.

Edward stiffens besides me and looks at Alice. "No! That can't be NO!", he screams and fells to his knees. "Edward, what's wrong?" He looks at me and his eyes are completely black. "We won't come with you!", he said loudly and glares at the girl. Suddenly he starts screaming in pain and I rush to his side. "Edward? Edward!? What is happening to you?" The screaming stops and Edward looks up at me, but doesn't say anything. "That's her ability. She can give others the illusion of pain.", Alice says absent minded. "Her name is Jane and beside her is Felix. They are from the Volturi guard and were sent to pick Edward up."

Edwards stands up and glares at Jane with so much hate, that I step away from him. "We. Are. Not. Going. With. You", he says through his clenched teeth. He falls back to his knees and starts screaming in agony again. By now I can't hold back my tears anymore. "Please stop! We will come with you, but please just stop!" The screaming stops again. "Alright.", with that she turns around and walks in the other direction. While Felix takes Edward by his arms and half drags him after her. Alice and I are walking behind them. Looking worried at Edward from time to time. I really want to know, what Alice saw in her vision that could make him that mad…

I am so occupied with my thoughts, that I didn't notice that we entered a huge building. We were actually walking through some halls before I noticed it. There are torches on one side of the wall and doors and pictures on the other. The pictures are all very big and well made. Even I could see, that they were all unique masterpieces. After some time we walk into a room, where a woman sits in front of a computer. "The masters are already waiting", she said and looks down to her computer again. I would have laughed at the contrast between the torches behind her and the computer in front of her. But this was a really serious situation, so I didnt.

Jane nods and goes to the door behind the woman and knocks. "Come in Jane", came a voice from inside the room. She opens the door and we walk in behind her. Somewhere in the process Felix let go of Edward, who immediately stands by my side. I take his hand and as soon as we are the room Edward shoves me behind him. I look around and see vampires on each side of the wall and three in front of us. I can't see them very good, because Edward is standing in front of me, but I can tell anyway that they are very handsome. The one on the left has blonde her. The man on the right brown and the one in the middle black. _I wonder what their eyes look like… _Woah, where did that come from?

I try to get away from Edwards back anyway, but he holds me in place. What the…? "Please stay there, my love", he whispers to me. I stop struggling and look curious at him. Was this about Alice's vision? "Hello Alice!", the black-haired man said. "Nice to see you again. How is Carlisle?" "He is alright", Alice said with a polite voice. "How have you been doing?" "Fine, thank you Aro." Now the man looks back at Edward. "Edward, what you tried is inexcusable. If nobody stopped you, you would have exposed not just yourself, but also the whole vampire world. And you already exposed yourself to a human girl." Edward growls, but says nothing. "Now give me your hand. We will decide your punishment afterwards." Edward growls again and refuses to move at all. Within seconds Edward is on his knees again and I put my hand on his shoulders. As I look up to look at Alice. My eyes meet red ones and I stop breathing. Suddenly everything went blurry and then I couldn't see anything anymore.

The last thing I saw before I drifted into the blackness, were these red eyes above me. _So beautiful..._


	4. Because it's your fault

MPOV

"Now give me your hand. We will decide your punishment afterwards", I hear my brother say beside me. Edward growls again and refuses to move at all. Within seconds he is on his knees and the girl is beside him. Her hands placed on his shoulder. As she looks, up our eyes meet. And the world stands still. She has so beautiful deep brown eyes. I could feel myself getting lost in the deeps of her eyes. I move quickly and expand my hand to touch her chin, but before I even get the chance to reach her she is gone. I look around a bit confused and see her crash against the wall and falling down. What the…?

I catch her before she can hit the floor and look at her worried. Her heart is beating rapidly and the bandages on her head are already soaked wet with her blood. As she is getting limp in my hands I hold her tighter in my arms. As I look up I see Edward approaching with a guilty expression on his face. "Bella… ."

"Don't touch her", I say coldly. "Felix, Jane, please bring our guest to a guest room. It seems that they will stay overnight."  
"Yes master", Jane says and takes Alice with her. Edward is still standing there and growls at me angrily. "Give her back! She is mine!" "No, she is not and now go." As Edward tries to attack me he falls back to his knees the agony obvious in his eyes. "Felix please escort him to the guest rooms." "NO! She is MINE! Just mine! Give. Her. BACHK!", Edward screams and tries to escape Felix's tight grip. The screaming is slowly getting quieter as Felix closes the door behind him. "Marcus, my brother what are you doing?", Aro asks me confused. "You will see as soon as she wakes up." I stand up and walk with her to my chamber Caius and Aro close behind me.

Bella's POV

I wake up with a bad headache and a gentle touch on my hair. I unconsciously lean into the hand. It feels so good! I moan. Bad idea Bella..really bad. Now the headache is on a whole new level. I moan again. "Shh..Bella it's alright. Don't move", an unknown voice says to me. I slowly open my eyes and look around confused. "Where am I?" "You are in Volterra", another unfamiliar voice answers. My eyes finally rest on three pairs of beautiful eyes. I feel like I would finally really life, as if I had just a tiny taste of what life really was before. It is amazing. They are amazing. Their eyes are the deepest shade of red I have ever seen. So meaningful and promising. I feel like I can forget all the pain of the past and just being happy again. Happier than I was ever before. Together with them.

I start to wonder, how I could survive all this years without them. Without this eyes. Without their adoring gazes. I recognized the three man in front of me from Carlisle's picture. The man on the right side is Marcus, with his brown hair that stopped under his shoulder. His face was masculine and he has a gentle smile on his full lips. The one in the middle is Aro. He was the one, who is in charge the most of the time. His black hair stopped somewhere near the middle of his back. He has the same expression on his face as his brothers.

I notice that although his eyes and the two pairs of his brothers look similar they are not alike. They are all unique in some way or another. Marcus eyes are a bit more mature, Aro's are deeper and seem somehow knowing and Caius are cheeky and a bit sadistic. Sadistic? That's not good. But after all, all three of them have this special look in their eyes. So passionate, that I think I could faint again right away. Caring, a bit worried and more than anything else: loving. There is more love coming from them, than I ever thought possible. I couldn't deny the feelings of unworthiness and self-consciousness that rolled over me. I am don't deserve the attention of this men.

I take a deep breath and look at the man on the left side: Caius. He has soft features nearly like a woman, but still masculine. He looks at me with so much devotion that I barely can breathe anymore. "She is still healing, Caius", Aro states with a warning in his voice. Caius looks a tiny bit guilt, but not enough to convince anyone, that he wouldn't do it again. Marcus hand was still pressed against my chin and I push his hand a little bit away from me. My face is red like a tomato by now. They just chuckle and Marcus looks a bit sad. "What happened? Why am I here?", I ask while looking around the room. It was a big room with a huge bed in the middle. The room is mainly colored in shades of blue and black, but it doesn't seem dark at all just a bit sad. Like there wasn't really living anyone in here for a long time or something. The room is just too clean to be comfortable and reminds me of a hospital. I shudder at the thought. My memories of hospitals are not the best ones after all. Especially the last memory, when I had to stay there for so long, because of that stupid blood sucker, who just had to nearly drain me completely. I close my eyes and lose myself in the memories …

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Hm?", I look up to see three pairs of eyes fixed on me. "Yeah. I was just thinking"

Marcus grabs my hand and his eyes are focused on me with an intense look "We have much to talk about", he says while his mouth is unbelievable close to my ear. I shudder at the feeling of his breathe against my ear.

Edwards POV

This can't be right! She is Mine! Mine alone! I was the one, who found her. **I** was the one, who told her about vampires. And **_I_** was the first man, who paid attention to her. Before she met me she was nothing. Just another human girl. Okay a human girl with an ability to resist vampire gifts, but still just a plain human. She is clumsy, messes everything up and is always embarrassed.

But she was **my** clumsy and always embarrassed girl. **My** sweet little angel. They can't take her from me. She is the only thing I really love. I nearly sob by now. _She is my world._ _She is my EVERYTHING_. Why? Why are they doing this to me? Why did I do this to her? I know I am a control freak and that I know everything better, but I am her freak. Hers to be shout at for my mean behavior. Hers to forgive. And **HERS** to hold, when I couldn't bear my gift anymore. I would give my life for her! "_But do I deserve her, after what I did to her?", _I ask myself with a bitter voice. Probably not…

I am so stupid… I will lose her and it's all my fault. I suddenly get angry. No it's not just my fault. It's hers as well! Why did she have to cut herself with that stupid paper? I mean you would think that she could at least open a gift, without hurting herself. But NO! **That's too much to expect from Bella Swan the exception to everything!** I am getting angrier and angrier every second I think about my possibilities. And then there is a evil smile on my face. Just wait Isabella…You will so regret this! Nobody hurts me **not even you**!

_You will cry and plead me to stop, but I won't listen! And do you know why? Because it's your fault!_

_Everything is just your fault! _


	5. Soul mates

**BPOV**

I am in Marcus arms my head is on his shoulder. Caius and Aro are sitting on my right and left side. They are all three stroking my back, soothing. I am so confused now and my head still hurts very badly. _I will have to thank Edward for this later, _I think angrily. I am so pissed at him now. I hope that I won't see him at least not for a few hours, because I swear if he tries to shove me against a wall again I am so going to make him regret it. Doesn't matter if I would break my hand, trying to punch him. My thoughts are going back to the three men on the bed. They are so amazing. I never met anyone like them before. They are more loving and passionate than Edward ever was. _Not that, that was so difficult, _I think with that bitter smile on my lips again_._

"Bella?", Aro asks. "Hm?" "You know, who we are right?"

"Yeah. You are the Volturi kings and the most feared vampires in the world.", I answer without moving my head from Marcus shoulder. Now that I think about it it's really strange that he doesn't feel cold to me. In reality his hands and his body are pretty warm. It feels so good….

"Bella? Are you listening?", Aro asks. "Not at all.", I say and snuggle into Marcus chest. I moan as the pain in my head increases again. "Shhh…Bella. Don't move so much", Marcus says soothing. Aro looks at me a bit frustrated, but at the same time very worried and caring. "We already phoned Carlisle and he said he will be here in a few hours. So don't move too much until he is here, mia Bella." Aro nearly purrs my name. My whole body starts trembling at the way he said Bella. It sounded so good from his lips. His lips ohhh.. how much I want to kiss this lips… woah I have to control myself better.

"So now relax and just listen. As you know, Marcus, Caius and I are the only kings of the vampire world. We make the rules and make sure that everyone is following them. ", Aro stops and looks at me exceptionally. Probably checking, if I was still listening. I just nod for him to continue. "Before I talk further I have to ask you a question. What did you feel when you looked into our eyes for the first time?"

"I felt like you had the most beautiful eyes in the world. Like I could finally be complete with you. That I didn't know, how I could survive so long without you. And that I don't to be away from you", I answer honestly. Suddenly all three of them are purring in my ear and their hands are all over me. I moan and arch my back so they can touch me more easily. Their hands are so soft and I just can't get enough of them. After a few minutes they take their hands back and I sigh frustrated. "We will have enough time for this later, sweetie", Caius says and winks at me. I immediately get red and look away. "What you felt was the mating pull and we felt exactly the same way. Because you are our soul mate.", his eyes lit up as he finally said the words he wanted to say over and over again. "You are my-", I don't get to finish my sentence, because I am starting to hyperventilating. I have three soul mates?

That can't be, but they are so beautiful. What if they decide that I am not worth their attention anymore after a week? Or after just some days? It would destroy me. I can't lose them. I need them so badly. They are my everything, even thought I don't know them so good now. I just know, that I will never be able to life without them anymore. I start crying really badly…What if they stop loving me? What if they don't love me at all? The doubt is spreading in my whole body and I am getting really sad.

All the while they are purring into my ears and try to sooth me. Their hands are on my back again, stroking me as gentle as possible. "Shh…Bella. We won't leave you. It's alright. We are here.", Aro cooed into my ear. After some time I finally manage to calm down. "We will protect and love you, better and more than you ever thought possible", Caius purrs into my other ear. "You won't be able to go back to your old home, but that's something we can discuss later. Right now you should go to sleep and when you wake up we will answer all question you may have", Aro promises and gets off my bed. He and his brothers go out of the room and I lay back carefully, so that I won't hit my head on the headboard. I close my eyes and after some minutes I start to drift into sleep…as I suddenly feel a burning pain in my hand.

_"What the…?" I try to open my eyes again, but I can't. And before I can scream for help everything goes black._


	6. To be in the dark

I can feel hands stroking my skin. Too tired and weak to open my eyes I continue to lay here on this uncomfortable bed. I wonder where I am? The room smells not clean enough to be the one I slept in, in Volterra. It can't be my room at home in Forks too, because It's too dark in here even for Forks. And my bed is way more comfortable than this one. The hand is now slowly stroking down my throat. I stiffen.

Who is this? It's not Marcus, Caius or Aro, their hands are not so cold. Wait…a cold hand. So this person is a vampire. That means I am laying here with an unknown vampire beside me, who is stroking my throat? Oh no. That's bad. Really bad!

I try to pull my throat away, but I am too weak. What the hell did happen? Why does my whole body hurt so badly? "Don't worry Bella, I will take good care of you", the unknown man speaks for the first time. _Bella?_ Why does he know my name? Who is he?

Now I am really scared, what does he mean he will "take good care" of me? What does he plan? I feel a tongue slide down my chin and to my throat. I have to gulp. What the…?

"The pain will go away soon, I promise", now his fangs are scratching on my throat. No. NO! I want to scream! To struggle, to do something, anything, but I can't. My whole body feels like a huge truck drove over me again and again. I can more feel, than hear his deep breathing on my skin. He is going to bite me, I just know it.

I try to get my attention to something else. So that I don't have to think about this with venom glittering fangs on my throat. Or about, what he is going to do to me. Or what he probably did to my mates. Oh my god! What did he do to Marcus, Caius and Aro? Where are they? He didn't hurt them…he couldn't. Right? Right?! Now I am starting to panic. What if he killed them and I won't see them ever again? I am on the verge to cry when I hear another voice on the other side of the bed. "Oh come on show some self-control. She is not your plaything." The other vampire growl, but releases me nearly immediately. "She is my plaything", she says and the evil smile is oblivious in her voice.

Aro's POV

She was gone. The love of our life, our soul mate, was gone. If I say that we are completely lost, it would be an underestimate. We are on the verge of being the first vampires, to die of loneliness. There is no way we could be without her, but why did she go? And how did she manage that? There were guards in front of her room. Not that she wouldn't have been able to leave us, if she really wanted. We would have accepted it, after all she was our sun. We don't want to see her sad.

I looked at the guard next to me and asked the question that was on my mind for a while now: "Are you sure that there was nobody sneaking through your guard?" "Yes master, but we are not completely sure about the back door thought. Someone told us that there was a tumult in front of the castle, so one of us went there to make sure everything was alright there." So she didn't run away. Thank god she wants to be with us after all, but suddenly I realize the meaning of his words and growl. How could they leave her alone? Even without protection! This is going to earn them a punishment later, but now we had more important things to do. Like saving our Bella. My brothers and I are getting more and more worried by the minute, her head was in a bad condition when we last saw her. I hope she is going to be alright…

Carlisle should be here in an hour and we really need to find her so he an look at her. I don't want anything to happen to my angel.

My first thought is that this was some sort of revenge plan from Edward, but he was still in his room with Alice. That is not good we have to find out, who did this and fast. I go to the room of my brother and see them looking exactly as worried as me. We stood there together for a while until Marcus suddenly stands up. He goes out of the room without saying a word. A bit confused Caius and I follow him. He walks into "Bella's room" and starts to sniff the air. What the…?

Oh… he tries to find the scent of a stranger. Great idea! Caius and I go into the dark corners and start searching for some unfamiliar scent. Suddenly we hear Marcus growl very loudly in his part of the room. We turn around a bit shocked to see him shaking with anger. He looks like he wants to kill someone. Caius and I look at him a bit surprised, when he orders us to stand at the same spot he stood before. As we breathe in Caius and I start growling so loudly that the windows shake.

_So you want to play? We will show you, how real kings play! _


	7. Just a plaything

_? POV_

_Here she is. I finally found her! _I knew that something was wrong with her, but now I am sure. She is not normal. She is not even nearly like anyone I have ever met. She is something special. And I want to know why. I brush her delicate skin, gentle merely touching her. Oh...how I want to bite her. Or taste her. She would feel so wonderful against me. I can feel her stiffen underneath my hands. "Don't worry, Bella. I will take good care of you."I let my tongue play with her sweet chin and slide slowly down to her throat. I can feel her pulse under my tongue. "The pain will go away soon, I promise." How sweet... now her pulse feels like a bird, that is trying to escape a cage. How easy it would be to just break this vulnerable bird…I let her feel my fangs and scratch lightly over her skin. I can smell her fear and I like it. It's such an exotic mix in combination with the sweet scent of her blood. It would just take one second to-

"Oh come on show some self-control. She is not your plaything." She is mocking me. I growl, but release the girl nearly immediately. Don't want to have problems with this particular woman. She is crazy and unpredictable. Not a good combination. She is really nobody you want to meet in a bad mood. I shudder at the thought. "She is my plaything", she says and the evil smile is oblivious in her voice. Ohh… poor girl! It would have been so much better for her if I had taken care of her, now she has a one-way ticket into hell and nobody is going to save her. I stand up and leave the room, but not without looking back before closing the door behind me. And what I see makes me gape in awe, the girl is actually arguing with her! That's a brave one. It's really a waste that she is not going to endure it long enough, to tell anybody about this. I hear a muffled scream, as I turn around and go out of the house.

Marcus POV

We are actually standing in front of our guards, who look at us expectant. "Demetri, Alec, take your people. You are going hunting", Aro orders the two guards. "Yes, master, when should we leave?" "Right away." Without another word spoken the two guards and their people turn around and go out of the room. "So the rest is going to do the same, except for Felix, Santiago and their guys." Everyone leaves immediately except for Felix, Santiago and their team. They are slowly gathering their stuff and go back to their work. Aro, Caius and I are going out of the room and into our own chamber. We need to pack, so that we are prepared for a longer trip. If needed we will even go to Africa, to save our Bella from that woman.

So she actually thought she can just come in here and take our Bella from us? _I can't wait to see her face, when she finds out, what it means to play us._ I think with an evil smirk attached to my lips.

_If she doesn't understand the rules, she will just have to learn it the hard way. And I am not going to be a very patient teacher… _


	8. Main actress of my nightmares

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

My clothes are soaked with my own blood. She didn't care, if my blood soaked me or not. In reality I think she enjoyed to make a mess out of me and my clothes. And I think I know why.  
It would be great, if I could go to the bathroom and clean myself, but she chained me to the bed on the first day here. They only times I am allowed to go around is when I have to go to the bathroom and even then I have a time limit.

This woman is really something else. One second she is nice and in the next she is hovering above me and my arm is ripped open. I mean mood swings are normal and all, but not to this extent. Hmm…maybe that's the result you get from losing your-

"Bella! Let us play a game", with anybody else I would probably mock them, because of the funny way she said it, but she would probably kill me so…

" Hey! I am talking to you." I look at her fast enough, to see the flash of anger cross her face. Ohh…that's not good. In the next second I can feel a burning pain in my cheek. She slapped me, again. I wonder, how long I am here already. It feels like an eternity to me. The day goes always to the same plan. She comes in talks to me for a few minutes, asks me questions, gets angry and hurts me. As soon as she noticed that I won't answer her questions, she started to get more and more violent every time she visits me. At the beginning she cut me just slightly, but after some time it got to the point I have to hold in the tears every time she touches me. I got very sensitive after some time. It's really frustrating, but still better than to answer her. She has no right to know anything about me or my soul mates. And I just can't get the impression out of my head that she doesn't really want to know the answers. She just likes to hurt me. I got that impression as soon as this other vampire left the room.

_Flashback _

The male vampire looks back for the last time and closes the door behind him. Pity is oblivious all over his face, but no mercy. He wouldn't do anything even if I screamed for help. I already know that I don't like him. I try to move my arm and notice, that I am chained to the bed. "So, sweetheart, what should we play first?", I look at her confused, still trying to escape the chains. "Hmm…I think I want to play _Truth or dare_"

She grins widely at my completely shocked expression. "Are you completely crazy? Why would I play with you?! I am fucking chained to a bed!" The next second my head falls back against the headboard really hard. Dam…that hurt. "Don't talk back. If you ever open your mouth without being asked to I am going to hurt you." I just stare at her "So let's start!" She says suddenly completely happy. "I begin! Why are no abilities working on you?" I shrug and look away. "I don't know"

"Duh! Wrong answer" She hovered over me and bit me in the neck. I scream and try to escape her, but she is too strong for me. After a while she stops drinking my blood and sucks the venom out. "Hmm…you are yummy. This is going to be so much fun for me!"

"So let's try again. Why did you stay with the Volturi?" I still give no answer and get a thank you in form of another bite. I hope this stops soon I don't think that my body will endure much more blood lose. "Okay. Again. Why did you stay with the Volturi?!" "I will never tell you!" I know I shouldn't have said that, but she doesn't have any rights to know. I look at her with so much anger and hatred, that I never thought I would be able to feel. As answer I just get another bite and soon after I sink into the blackness again.

As everything around me goes black, I finally realize who she is. She is the mate of the vampire Edward killed. I can't belive that I didn't notice it earlier. After all her name haunted me night after night, since I got attacked from James. She is the main actress of my nightmares. She is

**_Victoria _**


	9. Why you have to die

Authors Note: Hey guys! Before the real fun can start I just wanted to explain Victorias past a bit, so that you can understand her better.

I hope there are enough details for you!

So now have fun reading!

* * *

Victoria's POV

I look at the pathetic human girl with the passionate hate, she deserves. Because she was the one, who killed my mate. Maybe not with her own hands, but with her scent. There is no doubt in my mind that James would be still alive, if it wasn't for this girl. We could have lived a peaceful life with nothing to worry about, but no. This stupid human has to ruin everything.

I saw it in James eyes the first time he could smell her scent. There was no way that he could have left her alone. I tried to talk him out of it, but he just ignored me. He was so stubborn sometimes. It didn't matter, how often I told him, that the Cullens wouldn't allow her death, he just kept saying that he was the better tracker. That he was more intelligent than them. That they were no threat to him, but it was not true. Somehow I knew it from the beginning, but I wanted to believe him. I wanted him to live.

I was too late to save him at that time. I was busy looking for Laurent, because I didn't want him to make the situation any worse. As I returned I had to admit to myself, that it was already too late. And I couldn't deny the truth as much as I wanted to. There was still the rest of the fire, which my mate was killed with. The last pieces of his ash, where scattered all over the place. Nothing left to hold on. Not a single hair.

And I couldn't bear it. I wouldn't bear it! That was the moment when I swore to myself that I would track this bitch down and kill her. It would be a slow death not without torture, because she deserved it. Still deserves it. More than anyone else, even more than Lilith. Isabella Swan was the one, who destroyed my whole life. Who took my soul mate from me. Took everything from me.

Even thought Lilith was a cruel person, she never managed to destroy me like this. She never managed to break me. Just this one little human managed to do it without even knowing it. Just with her scent. Lilith just killed me, that is and never was even nearly as bad as, what this human did to me. Because she took the only source of light I ever had in my dark world. She stole the man, who was there for me when nobody else was. Who even saved me from my own personal hell. From Lilith.

Lilith was the one, who turned me. I was 17 and I walked home from the birthday party of my best friend. That was one of the rare times I went outside without one of my brothers by my side and she took full advantage of it. Not that she couldn't have killed my brothers just as easily, but she wouldn't. She said it was much more fun to kill humans when they were alone, so nobody could hear their screams. She dragged me into a backstreet before I could even realize it and bit me. It hurt. It hurt like hell and it didn't stop. She took my struggling body in her hands and threw me into a dark corner, where nobody could hear or see me. She looked at me with such an amused smile on her lips, even thought I was screaming in pain beside her feet. I will never forget that absolute and complete crazy look on her face as she sucked my life out of my body and when she watched me screaming in agony. Lilith loved to see me in pure agony, it was just like her, how I would find out later. As soon as the pain stopped she was there again throwing me against the nearest wall. Telling me to get a grip on myself and that I should stop screaming. As I looked at her completely shocked from the thirst I was experiencing, she went away to get the next human and threw him into my direction. I went back, tried to resist the urge to bite him, but she forced me to.

I didn't have a way to escape. I heard the boy scream and scream and scream even louder as I bit him, but I just couldn't control myself. After some time he went silent and limp in my arms. I shook him tried to wake him, but it was too late. That was the first time, I killed someone. Not the last time, as I had to find out soon after the incident. I would kill many many people and after some time I stopped feeling regret and I hated myself for it. I still do. I will never forget the face of the suffering boy in my arms, will never forgive myself for taking his life. And there were many times I just wanted to end my life and Lilith watch me amused the whole time. Because she knew, I couldn't kill myself as much as I wanted to.

She was always near me torturing me, there was just no end to my hell. Some years after my change, she left me alone for two months and promised me she would find me even if I tried to run. So I went to Italy in hope to escape her for the rest of eternity, but what I found was amazing.

The Volturi. The kings of all vampires. I adored them to no end. I wanted to be with them for eternity and escape from that woman. I wanted to be theirs as much as I wanted them to be mine. Just that they didn't want me, at least not in the same way I needed them. They told me I was a dear friend to them and that they didn't want to hurt me, but that I wasn't the right one. It hurt so much to hear that, I barely could bear it. They were the first one, who I could trust after all. The first ones, who actually cared for me, but they didn't love me. Not as a woman, just as a friend. It made me angry to some extent, but more than anything else sad. I felt heartbroken and dead. Like nothing could make me happy again. Until I met him. My soul mate. My destiny. My love for eternity.

James

The happiness didn't last long, because Lilith was back in my life and started to torture me again. And he was suddenly gone. I felt so smashed. Like an ice cold knife pushed slowly into my heart without mercy. Without stopping. But then my light came back. James came back with Laurent and they saved me. Saved me from Lilith. And then as I finally got the peace I wanted for so long. That I needed for so long. My light my love was just taken from me again. This time for eternity.

And it was all her fault, because her scent caused it. I will never forgive her for that. Never! I won't listen even, if she begs me to stop. She has no right to life a peaceful life. No right to have the protection of the Volturi. And no right at all to the happiness I worked for so long.

_She has to die and I will be the one to make sure, she stays dead. As dead as James. As dead as Lilith. As dead as my parents. And as dead as she deserves to be._


	10. Not even our dearest friend!

Hey guys it took me longer to write this chapter, sorry about that!

I hope you are not mad at me!

Thanks for all the great reviews :)

Okay, now I won't disturb you anymore. Have fun reading!

* * *

B**ella's POV**

I am lonely. I know I have worse problems now, but I can't help it. I miss them. The way they look at me. The way they touch me. And yeah I know, I didn't have much time with them, but they give me the feeling of being loved. Even thought I don't know them as well as I wish too, I can still feel in the deepest part of my heart, that they belong to my side. I shouldn't have to stay away from them. Victoria has no right to keep us apart. It's just so painful to be not able to see them, touch them or even smell their unique scents. It's unbearable. Worse than any torture Victoria can ever think of.

I don't know, how much time went by, since I got here, but I guess it's been a week or so. Actually I don't have any way to know for sure, because there are no windows in my room. Or anything else than the door, where Victoria comes from and the bed I lie on. Victoria keeps me still chained to the bed, not that I would have enough energy to run anyway. Probably she is just enjoying the view of me being chained. As sadistic as she is, it wouldn't surprise me.

The time seems to go by slower and slower every minute. Seconds are like minutes and minutes like hours. There is absolutely nothing I can do, except of sleeping, waiting for Victoria, and being tortured by her. It's so tiring and frustrating, but there is nothing I can do to change it. Complains wouldn't help my situation at all.

Now I lay here on the bed, with my eyes closed and completely focused on my thoughts. I think about Marcus, Caius and Aro and try to escape this room at least with my mind. My surrounding is meaningless as I think about this three. About the way their hair seems to fall so perfectly. How they seem to be so loveable and sexy. There are so many pictures of them in my head now. Images of them saving me from this hell and holding me in their arms. While they tell me, that everything is alright and look at me with so much love in their eyes. It's a nice thing to imagine. Makes me feel like they would really come into this room and hold me, like I so much want them to. A single tear leaves my eyes as the reality crashes down on me. They are not here. Nobody is here except of me and Victoria. And again I am trapped in the unbearable loneliness.

Suddenly there is a loud bang, which forces me to concentrate on my surrounding. My eyes are instantly wide open. I jump and try to escape my chains. As it doesn't work, even after the third time I try, I am getting frustrated. What should I do? I can't run. I am not even able to protect myself, if something happens. Not that I would be able to, if the vampires don't want me to. Fear is clouding my view. Is Victoria coming again? But where did the noise come from? She doesn't normally make any noises before she enters the room. Is this a new attempt of her, to make me feel bad? Is her new method of torture, to play with my emotions? I can hear another loud noise this time closer. I start to pull on the chains as hard as I can, but they don't move at all. It's useless. Damn!

I can hear shouts from outside. Victoria's voice mixed with the one of someone else. Marcus voice? Caius voice echoes clearly through the room right after his brothers. Aros voice follows as soon as his brother is silent. They are finally here! They will save me. Free me from this room and my chains. The shouting gets louder and there are some growls audible now. Another loud noise follows and then there are screams. Loud loud screams, that don't seem to end. It's nearly unbearable to listen to it, but I have no other choice. There is no way out of this chains and I can't even move my hands to my ears. I close my eyes and try to hear my three saviors again, but it's useless so I open them again. Finally the sounds are getting quieter, muffled along with the voices. It sounds like the noises are further away now. Oh no! No! Their voices are quieter too. They are going in the wrong direction! Why? Why?!

Breathing is getting difficult with the panic that rises in my chest. They can't leave me behind. No! Please. No! I start to sob quietly into the silent room filling it at least with some kind of noise. The silence is a quiet reminder, of my loneliness. A reminder of the missing sounds of their beautiful voices. My breathing gets shallow as I try to breathe through my tears. I have to stop crying and get my focus back. I have to get out of this stupid chains and look for Aro, Caius and Marcus.

Suddenly I can hear footsteps coming my way. I stop breathing, completely frozen in place. My tears stop falling as I stare at the door with full attention. Is Victoria coming back? What happened to the kings? Did I imagine hearing their voices?

The sound is coming closer and closer and finally stops in front of the door. But there is still nobody entering the room. Chills are running up and down my spine as I try to figure out, who is standing on the other side of the door. After a few seconds the door knob moves and someone enters the room. I hold my breath and look at the person with widened eyes.

**Marcus POV**

We finally found her! It took us long enough. It was actually pretty difficult to find her, that woman is really good with destroying the proofs behind her. If it wasn't for Dimetris abilities we would probably still search. We stand in front of the house, our mate is imprisoned in. We are making no noise so no one is going to expect us. We want them surprised, that is if someone is stupid enough to help Victoria.

We sneak into a small hall with three rooms attached to it. We close our eyes and listen for the familiar heartbeat. It's a really tiny sound, but we can still hear it. We go through the door in the middle in the direction of the noise. We enter the room and find ourselves in yet another hall. Damn it! This house is bigger than it seemed from outside. Slowly we enter the hall further still without making any sounds. As we close our eyes to detect our mate yet again, we hear something else. Victoria's voice. She is talking to someone on the phone. And behind the sound of her voice there is the heartbeat of our angel. So we have to face her before we can rescue Isabella. That's not a bad thing. Actually this gives us the possibility to prevent Bella from seeing this. We don't want to scare her after, what happened to her. I look at the woman, who took Isabella from us with a sparkle in my eyes. It's going to be so much fun, to tear her throat out. It is painful to know, that we were betrayed by our own dear friend, but we have to punish her. There is no way we are going to allow anyone to hurt our mate.

_Not even Victoria. Not even someone, who was such a close friend to us in the past._


	11. Punishment

**Caius POV**

I stand in front of the door Bella is captivated in and just listen to her heartbeat. I can't help it. The noise is just so soothing and manages to make me forget all my anger. I open the door to finally be able to see her again, but as I do it I am completely shocked. A loud growl erupts from me as I look at her. Her whole body is full of scars and there is blood all over her. Her clothes are torn and soaked wet with her own blood. Her eyes are wide open as she looks at me in complete shock. I can't manage to hide the anger and hatred from my face as I look at her body. How can Victoria do something like that? We trusted her!

Our poor Bella is not even able to move her hands, because she is chained to the bed. As I go closer to her I let my eyes wander over her body, in search of more injuries. I stop breathing as I look at her arms. There are bite marks! The growling gets louder. How could she!? I finally reach her and put my hand on her face and stroke her gently and try to control my anger. I want to go out and punch Victoria so hard, that she is not able to see straight.

A evil grin spreads across my face as I think about the way my brothers are treating her right now. They will make her regret I am sure of it. If the sparkle in Markus eye was any indication, than she will regret it more than just a little bit. Tears start to glister in my eyes as I look back at Isabella. Her whole body trembles and her face is nearly white, probably because of the big amount of blood she lost. I slowly reach my hands up to free her from her chains. As soon as I finish freeing her she reaches up to touch my face. Utter unbelief is written all over her face. She looks at me, as if she couldn't believe that I am really here. Her cheeks are wet with her own tears. I let my hand push her hair out of her face and take one of her hands in mine. The thumb of my other hand strokes her cheek and takes any tears away, that dare to leave her eyes.

As she whimpers I immediately let her hands go, but she just shakes her head and puts them back into mine. "Caius" her angelic voice sounds from the bed. Her voice is full of loneliness and utter surprise. I kneel beside the bed and take her into my arms. Carefully, so that I won't hurt her. She clings to my shoulders as soon as I stand up and starts to sob into my chest. I hold her tighter to me and leave the room with her in my arms.

**Marcus POV **_(Some minutes ago)_

Aro, Caius and I approach Victoria slowly our guards close behind us. As we stand behind her we listen to every word she says. "Yeah, yeah. It was really funny! How she screamed in agony every time I bit her. ….Sure, sure I know you can imagine, but…No, I didn't change her. I am not stupid, you know. ….No, they are not here. Why should they want to find her anyway?" Suddenly she starts to laugh. "Mates?! Are you crazy? With that little human? No way!" She laughs some more. "Nobody would want somebody like her as a mate! I mean look at her, she is pathetic!"

At this point my brothers and I have a really hard time not to growl or attack her. How dare she? Who does she think she is? To talk about our beautiful Isabella like that! Oh…she is going to regret this. My brothers and I will ensure that!

"…No, I don't think so. Why do you ask? …Okay, let's talk again later. ….Bye"

She hangs up with a smile placed on her lips and turns around. She is completely frozen in place as she notices us. Her eyes are wide open and she openly gapes at us. She really didn't expect us as it looks. Good…that's not the last surprise she is going to have. Nobody calls our mate pathetic!

Suddenly we can hear a sob from the door behind Victoria. I exchange a look with my brothers and it's clear, that one of us will go to see Bella. Within seconds we know, that Caius is going to be the one, because Aro and I have stronger connection to Victoria. We have to punish our friend ourselves, we can't let Caius do it. He was never as close to her as Aro and I were. As Caius leaves Aro and I keep watching our old friend and think about the right way to punish her. It's not an easy task, because we know, that there is nothing in the world she wants more than to die. It wouldn't really be a punishment, if she actually wants it to happen. So we have to find another way to show her our opinion of her way to treat our mate.

As we approach her I have a great idea. I look at Aro with a smile and then at Victoria with an evil one. "Hello, Victoria! Long time no seen!" My smile widen as the shock on her faces transforms into something else. **Fear! **She is afraid of us and she should be. If I get my way and I will get my way, then she has to face some big changes. I won't kill her. Of course not, it wouldn't mean anything. As much as she wants to die it would just be a relief for her to be finally dead. No, I have a better plan for her. Even if she is not going to die, that doesn't mean that we won't hurt her. In reality we are going to hurt her and there is no way around that. Old friend, or not.

She starts to tremble as my brother holds his hand out for her to shake. She hesitates, but after a glare from us she takes his hand. Aro stiffens beside me and starts to growl really loud. His eyes are pitch-black and he looks like he will tear her throat out any minute. I step between them, so that he won't spoil the fun. He has to wait for just one moment more. "She is not pathetic Victoria. You are pathetic. If you ever trie to even touch a hair of hers, you won't be anymore. We are not going to kill you right now, but you will find your punishment soon enough so don't think otherwise. For now we will let you feel a little bit of the pain you surely caused our _**mate." **_With that I take my hand back and watch Aro for a moment as he tears her apart. After a second I am by his side and help him. That's not a job we are going to let the guard do for us. Just my brothers, I and Bella are allowed to punish her.

_This is our business and ours alone! _


	12. The first of April

Hey, guys!

Here is a longer chapter for you, so you are not mad anymore, that you had to wait for so long!

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I wake up with the familiar throbbing pain in my head. As I try to move I realize, that my whole body is filled with agony. I open my eyes and moan as the light in the room is too bright. As I try to put my hand over my head to protect my eyes from the sun, someone holds me back. I turn my head and look at the person with my blurred view. I focus harder to see blonde hair and a white coat. _Great I got myself in the hospital again!_

A bit confused I try to remember, what happened. _There was water. Water surrounding my whole body. Did I swim? But why would my head hurt so much? _I close my eyes in frustration and focus more on my memories. _Jacob was there with me…he dragged me out of the water. But why? What could have happened? Did I hit my head on a stone or something? Yeah, that sounds like something, that would happen to me._

_I hit my head and Jacob had to save me. That's so like me._ I sigh and open my blurry eyes again to look at Carlisle, who waited patiently for me to look at him again. "How are you feeling, Bella?"My brows shot down in confusion. _Wait a moment…why is Carlisle here? They left. They left me behind. So why is he here and looks at me with such a worried expression? Shouldn't he be in Alaska hunting huge animals with his family?_

"Bella?"_Hmm…probably I hit my head harder than I thought._ I close my eyes again and try to drift to sleep again, away from this not-existing Carlisle in front of me. "Bella?" He touches my hand with his cold ones. I can't help myself, but look at him with utter annoyance. Not just that this damn illusion is realistic it can also speak and touch me! An illusion shouldn't be able to do that! Can't at least my head accept the simplest rules? "Carlisle" puts his hand on my head checking my temperature careful to cause me not even more pain then I already have to endure. I open my eyes again and look at him with furrowed brows. As I feel his touch as cold as it always was I come to another conclusion. Probably my head isn't playing pranks on me or at least not in the way I expected it. _This is a dream!_ _Why didn't I think of this earlier? It's a dream! That makes much more sense than an illusion! _"Bella?" The Dream-Carlisle tries to get my attention again. I look at him with pity in my eyes. _Doesn't he know that this is a dream? Is he so worried, because he thinks this Is reality?_

I have to repress a chuckle after I recognize the expression on his face. He looks exactly like when he left. It's a really cruel way of my subconscious to tell me, that the Cullens don't need me. At the same time I can't help, but wonder how I managed to remember every detail of his face_. _It's not like I thought about Carlisle often. At least not when I could prevent it. Bad enough, that I had to deal with my love-hate relationship with the non-existing enough, that my brain was actually able to mimic Edward so perfectly, but Carlisle as well? _At least I don't feel the need to throw myself in front of the next car like I felt it was necessary to get non-existing Edwards attention. _Even thought I don't get, why my subconscious should want to show me a dream of Carlisle._ Maybe it should be a hint, that I really miss my other family members as well._ Not just Edward.

My eyes are wide open with shock. _Edward! Is he here too? Can I see him again at least in my dreams? Hope makes my eyes lighten up as I think about my ex-boyfriend. _It's painful to think about him, but I feel the need to nonetheless_. _With a sigh I try to concentrate on the man before me again. I should act, as if I didn't know that this was not real. Even if my inner self shouted at me to not be stupid I can't help it, I want to enjoy this as long as it lasts. If that means, that I will get to be with my family again I don't care. Putting my too heavy hand on my hand I touch the soft material of my bandage. So I have to try to remember, what happened. Yeah…right. There was water and Jajob and pain and then…then…I don't know, what happened next, but at least I remembered something.

Shocked filled my eyes as I realized, that Edward was probably here feeling guilty, that he caused this. I mean he probably did in some way. After all I tried to hurt myself oft enough, because of the non-existing Edward. It wouldn't surprise me, if I did once more. I just didn't see, where Jacob came in the picture. Did we go swimming together? But swimming isn't actually an extreme sport so it probably has nothing to do with Edward._ I have to tell Carlisle the truth or at least the part of it that I remember, so that Edward doesn't feel the need to be guilty or to pity me.. He shouldn't think, that it was his fault, if it has nothing to do with him. Or at least I think so… Wait…Edwards name doesn't hurt anymore? Why? Is it, because this is a dream? Or did I lose my feelings for him after suffering so long? That's strange, I missed him so much yesterday, but I just can't get myself to feel anything for him anymore. _Hmm…at least I don't have to experience the pain of losing him in my own created world as well. Bad enough his face had been in every nightmare since he left me.

_My subconscious has probably finally realized, that he won't come back to me. That's a good thing. I think with a sad smile on my face. I have to get over him. I have to live for Charlie, for Jake and for myself. My eyes shut closed as a bright light is suddenly blinding. _"Please open your eyes again, Bella" Carlisle voice says to me gentle. _Ohh…I completely forgot that he is here too._ I open my eyes again and look at the near unbearable bright light. After one seconds it switches to my other eye and then it disappears completely giving me the possibility to look at Carlisle. He looks not as worried as before, but worried nonetheless. Is it because of me? I look at him confused for a few seconds and then I remember my conclusion from a few minutes ago. _He doesn't know, that this is a dream! I have to tell him! _

"Carlisle-," I get interrupted as a male voice starts to speak from the other side of my bed. "Is she alright?" As I look over to see, who spoke I freeze. Who are-? Oh…wait! They have red eyes. Human blood drinkers. I try to get as far away from them as the bed allows. What are they doing here? I look back to the three men in front of me and they seem so familiar. Did I see them somewhere before? But I should remember them. I mean even if they wore contact linses, I would have remembered at least their beautiful faces. As I look at this stunning pairs of eyes again I stop breathing. They have so beautiful deep eyes. It's so easy to lose yourself in them. Before I know, what I am doing I am on the edge of the bed and my hand touches one of this soft looking faces. The man in front of me has black hair and male features. He doesn't look like somebody you want to mess with. Not that I am afraid of him, it's impossible to fear someone, who looks at you with so much worry and concern in his eyes. What confuses me for a moment before looking to the two other men. They stand right beside him one has blonde hair the other brown. Both have the same expression on their faces as the man with the man in the middle.

Suddenly I recognize their faces, I have seen them before. It was on the picture in Carlisle office. They are the Volturi. The kings of all vampires, who founded the law, that no human is allowed to know their secret. Startled I go back to the other side of the bed looking at them with fear filled eyes. Are they going to kill me? I probably made a noise, because all of a sudden the worry in their eyes gets a whole new level. Maybe they are not worried about me, but about their secret. Probably even starting to think about ways to make my death look like an accident.

Confused eyes follow me as I crawl even further away and the one with the brown hair stretches his hand to touch my face. I shudder and want to go even further back, but it's impossible. I close my eyes awaiting the pain. Hoping, that the give me at least a fast death. My feelings change as soon as the hand touches me. It sends shockwaves through my body and makes me shiver. My rational mind screaming at me, that I should think more clearly. I should be afraid. Terrified even, but certainly not so safe and happy as soon as the brown-haired guy touches me.

Why am I not afraid? As often as my brain tells me, that I should be trembling in fear I can only look at them. My eyes filled with adoration, relief and trust. As if I waited for them, to come and save me. Why do I feel like that? It doesn't make any sense. Confused I look at the three guys again, as I remember what the black-haired man said. Why would he care, if I am alright? He is the Volturi leader, he should be the one to make sure that I am NOT alright. Helpless and confused I glance back to Carlisle, who looks really worried by now. "I don't know," I answer his earlier asked question about my well-being. He places his hand on my chin and forces me to look at him completely. "Bella can you tell me your full name?" I look at him now even more confused. I don't answer as soon as probably expected, because I am to busy to stare at Carlisle. Was this reality or not? It was more likely, that this is a dream, but then again I can't be sure. After all I don't think, that my mind could fake Carlisle so perfectly. "Isabella Marie Swan," I answer after some time. "The name of your father?" "Charlie Swan" "What is today's date?" I have to think about that for some time before coming up with an answer. "1.-April-2013" I could hear several gasps around me. As I look up I can see four shocked vampires. Carlisle got his control back first and looked at me with a funny expression.

_"Bella dear, today is the 8. April not the 1." _


	13. Shockwaves of sadness

**Hey, I wrote this one without the help of my Beta, so sorry if there are some mistakes. **

**I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless :)**

**A big Thank you to all the nice reviews and to my Beta ****_VolturiQueen7, _****who is really helpful :) **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The silence that follows his words is suffocating. It makes the air thicker and it's getting difficult to breathe. My brain is working in a speed, that's surely not healthy. My thoughts are blurred together as I try to process, what he said. His words spin through my head over and over. _Bella dear, today is the 8. April not the 1. The 8. The 8…I feel like I am going to hyperventilate. How is this possible? How did this happen? Has it something to do with the bandage on my head?_

I try to think of this as a dream, but as hard as I try it's impossible. It's not realistic, that I can feel this much pain in a dream. At least not so much physical pain. My breathing is shallow as I try to escape my train of thoughts again and look at the three men before me. Did I meet them before? Is that, why they are not trying to kill me? It's not like they have to wait until I pay no attention to them. They could kill me easily whenever they want to.

My heart beats so fast, that it feels as if it would jump out of my chest any moment now. I shriek away as there is suddenly a hand on my shoulder. I try to relax and look back up into a pair of now pitch black eyes. Shock and careful hidden anger obvious in the black depths. "Bella?," the voice of the black haired man says soothing in my ear. "Yeah?" My sound sounds strange to my own ears, as if I didn't use it in a long time. I can feel tears in my eyes as I try to control my confusing feelings. Why do they make me feel like that? Why do I feel so safe? So protected? So loved?

I can't stop the tears anymore as someone hugs me tightly. I am too shocked and sad to do anything, but cling to the warm body in front of me. I don't understand, why it's so terrible for me, that I lost my memories. I mean it were just the memories of a few days, that's not so bad, is it? But that only causes my tears to fall faster down my face. I feel like I lost an important part of my life. As if I missed something, that I shouldn't have missed under any circumstances. It's wrong. It's just so completely wrong.

Aro's POV

I feel helpless. For the first time in my whole existence I can't do anything to change this situation. I look at my brothers, who seem to feel the same way as me. Our love can't remember us. She is even afraid of us.

It's unbearable to think that our sweet angel isn't able to recognize us anymore. Okay, probably she does recognize us, but that makes the situation even worse. Because for her we are just the Volture kings not more and not less. The pain in my unmoving chest gets only worse as I see the expression on her face. She looks so sad, so broken. I just can't help it I have to touch her. I have to show her, that she is not alone, even if she doesn't remember a thing about us.

My hand places itself on her shoulder and before I know, what I am doing I am hugging her. Holding her tightly to my body. Not wanting to let her go as she struggles a bit. I don't think she even realized, what she was doing it seemed much more like a reflex than anything else. After one or two seconds I can feel her relax into my touch. She is so vulnerable, so helpless. We are not going to leave her alone once more. Nobody is going to hurt our mate like this again.

My brothers, who joined the hug some time ago, and I place her soft body beneath the sheets as she falls asleep in our arms. My brothers and I exchange looks as I nod and stand up. Marcus sits beside the bed, where I was before. Caius and I go out of the room with just one lust glance back to our mate. We have to go. Our dear old friend is going to have a little conversation with us. An evil smirk forms on my face, as I think of the ways we are going to make her talk.

_She is going to explain a lot of things to us and no "I didn't know, what I was doing" is going to save her from her punishment. She will pay for this and if it's the last thing, she is going to do._


	14. Vacation on the floor

**Bella's POV**

I am tired and confused. I don't know, what I should think anymore. The Volturi kings are supposed to be evil, unforgiving bastards, who just think about their rules. They shouldn't be so nice. They shouldn't be so caring. They shouldn't care at all! What's the reason? Why are they acting like this? I am a mere human and they are the kings. I don't understand, why I am still alive. It's not like there is a reason to let me live. Or is there?

On second thought it's probably, because of my abilities. Carlise told me once, that Aro likes to "collect" gifted vampire. Is that the reason, why I am still alive? He wants me as his guard, or his servant? For some reason, that just doesn't sound right. They don't act like I am a servant, or a guard. More like I am there…_Lover, Mate_, it is ridicules to even think about it. The kings will surely have someone better to spend their time with. I am sure, that there are many women out there, who would die to spend a night with a vampire, even for "just" a glance in their direction of one of the vampire kings. There are many crazy women out there, but for some reason I can…understand it?

No, that can't be. I don't have a chance. They have better, smarter and nicer women to chose from. And it's not even like they have to choose **one**. They can have as many as they want to. There is no limitation for them at all. _And no reason to choose me_…

Wah! Where did that come from? Sighing I look around the room. After finding nothing to distract me I look down at my hands. What am I doing here? Just sitting around and waiting for, who knows what! With a determined look in my eyes I draw the sheets back and stand up.

Or at least I try to. For a second everything gets black and I can feel my blood flowing away from my head. _Oh oh…not good_. Before I can do anything to stop it I am face-down on the floor. My consciousness slips between my finger and for a moment there is blackness. After, what could be a second or a hour, I open my eyes again. Oh damn it! There is blood on the floor. _Great…just great…that's so like me!_ I nearly scream in frustration as I notice, that my head and wrist are hurting pretty bad. And it gets even better, as I notice, that I can't stand up without help. With some effort I make it on hand and knees without putting any weight on my left hand. After some time I manage to crawl back into bed and the dizziness gets the better of me. Before I know, what happens my conscious slips away and I am in a sleeping/unconscious state.

As I wake up the next time I am still alone. Thank god…I don't want to know, what Carlisle would have said to my little vacation on the floor. Especially after he told me to stay in bed. And that I shouldn't move too much. Hmm…I wonder, where the vampires are. I mean my whole pillow is full of blood and the floor doesn't look much better. So why is there nobody in here? That's strange and I have no idea, if it's a good thing or a bad one.

On one hand nobody tried to eat me as a midnight snack on the other hand I could have and still can bleed to death. With that thought in mind I try to touch my head, but wince instantly. _Damn…my wrist I forgot about that._ I have to tell Carlisle. But first thing first I take a handkerchief with my right hand and try to get rid of the blood, but there is still coming more. So I press the handkerchief to my head and wait until the bleeding stops.

Some handkerchiefs later, I can finally start with the cleaning. First I carefully clean the wet blood from my head. Then I slowly sit up and wait until the dizziness stops. I crawl out of the bed on all three, because I still can't use my left arm, and start cleaning the floor. Which is really difficult, because I need my right hand for cleaning and support at the same time. So that I won't fall to the ground. It's really exhausting and I can feel my head start bleeding again. _Damn it._ I press yet another handkerchief to my head and wait until the blood stops flowing out of my wound.

As soon as I am satisfied with my work I crawl over to the bathroom. _Now, that's going to be a challenge._ With annoyance I stare up at the much too high sink. After some attempts to stand up, which resulted in me nearly bumping my head on the bathtub, I decide to wash myself with the water from said object. I manage to get me mostly clean, but I can't be sure after all the mirror is fixed just above the sink.

_I turn around to clean my hands as I suddenly hear something. "Bella?! Bella!?" Oh oh…not good…"Bella? Where are you?" Oh oh… I can hear steps inside the bedroom I slept in and then someone opens the bathroom door. I completely freeze and look up at the person, who entered with guilt, shock and horror written all over my face. _

_Standing before me was a very worried and very angry __**Carlisle**__. _


	15. Guilt, anger and explanations

A/N: So here is the next chapter.

Hope you like it :)

Beta: VolturiQueen7

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I try to control my feelings as I look down at Bella, who was currently freeing herself from blood. Her left hand looked somehow wrong and as I looked at it more closely I recognized the signs of a broken wrist. Not wanting to think about the way, her wrist broke while I was away. I try to distract my thoughts from her injury. My eyes follow the movement of her hands until I look up to meet her gaze. She looks unmoving back at me with guilt, shock and horror written all over her face. I flinch at the sight and feel my own guilt rising to an unknown level. Fight against the need to smash something I close my eyes and try my hardest to let nothing of my emotions show on my face. There are more important things to do right now than to drown in guilt and anger at myself. But my control is wavering as I fight against another wave of anger.

How could I? How the hell could I leave her alone? I am so stupid. I should have stayed back and looked after her, but I didn't. I couldn't. I had to find him. So that he couldn't do more damage than he already did. Silently cursing I remember the events of the last few hours…

Flashback

I sit at the chair beside Bella's bed and watch her sleep. Silently observing her for any sign of discomfort. Glad to see, that there is none. She sleeps curled on her side with her face relaxed peacefully. Her brown hair surrounds her head in waves. A scream and angry shouts distract my attention from the sleeping girl in front of me. "Let me in!" "No, I have orders to let nobody in beside Carlisle and the kings." "LET ME IN DAMN IT" A crash and sounds of fighting followed Edwards angry sentence and I am on my feet and out of the door within a second. I close the door behind me as soundless as possible, so that Bella wouldn't wake up. "What is going on here?" An angry voice asks from the other side of the corridor. I look up to see Marcus rushing to the fighting duo. "Explain yourself!"

"He wants to go see Bella. He wouldn't listen as I told him, that you said nobody was allowed inside except for you, your brothers and Carlisle." Angry red eyes turn to look at Edward. "What business do you have with our mate, Edward?" Edward, who was just managing to stand up looked back at Marcus with an equally large amount of anger in his eyes. "None of your business! You have no right to keep me, her mate, away from her!" "You are _not _her mate and you know it! There is just no way, her mate can leave her alone for as long as you did. It's just not possible. Now go back to your room." Before anyone knew, what was happening Edward was on top of Marcus and tried to punch him in his face. Using his long experience at being a vampire and his sheer endless amount of power Marcus managed to push Edward against the next wall without needing even a second to do so. With his hand on Edwards throat, which was squeezing it hard. "Don't dare to touch me, my brothers, or my mate ever again. Do you understand me?" Marcus voice was now really cold. As Edward doesn't react fast enough Marcus grips his throat even tighter. "Do you understand me?!" After a nod from Edward Marcus releases Edwards throat and turns around to look at me. Suddenly his eyes are not filled with anger, but with worry. "How is she doing?"

"She is alright. At least for her circumstances. Her memory is still not back. But she will get them back eventually. Her head is healing rather well, but it will take some time until she won't have a headache anymore. So she should take two painkillers each day for at least the next one or two weeks. About her lost memory, I can just guess, that it was caused, because of her prior head injury in combination with Victoria's torture methods and the distance between her and her mates. As you stated to Edward before, it's impossible for a mate to stay away from his/her mates for too long. As in Bella's case it caused her memory to get mixed up, dizziness and probably some other symptoms, that will show themselves within the next week. It's important, that she is supervised and that one of her mates is always near her or at least in the same building. Otherwise her symptoms could get worse and I am sure none of us want to risk this. Other than that Bella has just some scratches and minor injuries. They will heal soon. Please tell Aro and Caius this after they are back from, wherever they dragged Victoria to. Now, please excuse me. I have to go back inside."

I turn around and walk back inside to Bella, who is still sleeping peacefully. Some time passes before I can hear shouts again. This time from another direction. I close my eyes and concentrate on them until my eyes snap open and I run out of the room.

_What the hell?! Edward is gone? Where to? What does he plan? How the hell did he manage to run away without Alice noticing his intentions? Did he find some way to ignore Alice's ability? _All this thoughts and many more rush through my head as I try to reach Alice, Marcus and the guards as fast as possible so that we can find Edward.

Flashback end

I look down at Bella, who was now looking at me with so much guilt in her eyes, that it nearly tore my heart from my chest. She doesn't have any reason to feel guilty after all. It should be me, who should plead for her forgiveness not the other way around!

I take her hand and after seeing, that she can't stand I take her in my arms. I go into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed covering her with the blanket. Before telling her, what happened since the 1. Of April. I don't mention, that Caius, Marcus and Aro are her mates, so that they can tell her personally. But other than that I tell her everything. Starting from her mission to save Edward, to his action over her being kidnapped and ending with her loose of some memories, because of Victorias unkind treatment and other factors. After that I give her some pain killers and medicine to help her sleep. I wait until she is sleeping before I stand up and start pacing. It's just impossible to control the need to pace while remembering the last events.

We managed to find Edward after just two hours of searching. After all we had to hurry, because Caius and Aro were still with Victoria and nobody could contact them until they were back. Which meant it was pure torture for Marcus to lead his guards while his mate was alone in her room suffering from the distance. It wouldn't have been good for her to be alone for longer than necessary. After finding Edward Marcus asks me to go to Bella. So that he can give his guards some last instructions before following me.

The look in Edward eyes was so worrisome. He looked like some kind of mad man. Eyes blazing with gruesome intentions and hate for seemingly the whole world. I am not sure, what happened to the sweet old Edward, who like to play his piano. But he was certainly gone, if he ever existed. He was probably just acting like sweet boy, so that nobody would suspect anything.

With a shudder I remember the last words of Edward before I left to go to Bella. He said: "Just wait, _Father_. I will get MY Bella. You will all see. And she will beg me for my forgiveness. You all will. You can't stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHA …I will get her back and you won't be able to stop me! Nobody will! HAHAHAHA" His laughter still rang in my ears as I looked down at the vulnerable girl in front of me.

No, I wouldn't allow Edward to hurt this sweet, innocent girl, who was like a daughter for me. **_Never_**.


End file.
